


The Calzone-zone

by yd12k



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Pizza time, egs fic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Rhonda has pressing pizza problems!





	The Calzone-zone

Rhonda burst into the pizza parlor. “Actually, the reason that **all** pizza is bad is that you can always find the seam on a calzone!”

Mr. Largepizza responded calmly. “While that can negatively impact the texture, it’s a minor detail compared to the overall experience of eating a calzone, and certainly not a reason non-calzone pizzas are bad, and I do need to get back to making pizzas.”

“Dangit mr. Largepizza help me solve this pressing issue immediately or you’re part of the problem.”

\---

Backstage, Ashley was lounging next to Kitty, who she was absentmindedly petting.

“I don’t get it. I mean, I get that Rhoda’s taking the role of people who get distracted from more pressing issues by their pet issue, but not why Rhoda was chosen for that job.”

“Well, you know. She’s the best the best at making mountains out of molehills.”


End file.
